


What Ails You

by darkrosaleen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Medical Kink, Playing Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn brushed his fingers over the sore spot, so light and careful that it barely hurt. "Right here?" His voice was deep and steady, and Rey would probably find it comforting if she didn't feel like she was burning up from the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ails You

"I told you, I'm fine. I've been walking on it all day." Rey tried to stand up, but Finn grabbed her shoulders and held her in place. 

"You are not fine. Just let me take a look. I want to make sure you're not walking on a fractured kneecap." Finn gave her an accusatory look. 

"Fine," Rey said, laying down on her back. "But I'm not spending the next month lazing about in bed." 

She pulled up her trouser leg. There was only mild bruising and swelling around her knee, but she sucked in a sharp breath when Finn pressed on the inside of her kneecap.

"Sorry, sorry." 

He knelt down next to the bunk, leaning over her other leg while he looked at her injured one. Rey could feel his firm, solid chest pressing against her leg. He pressed on various parts of her knee with sure, gentle hands. Rey wondered if it was the pain making her breathing shallow.

Finn pushed his thumb into the sensitive underside of her knee, and Rey bit her lip. "Does it hurt here?" he asked. He was so close that Rey could feel the heat of him on the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to the aching place between her legs. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"No, just on the side." 

Finn brushed his fingers over the sore spot, so light and careful that it barely hurt. "Right here?" His voice was deep and steady, and Rey would probably find it comforting if she didn't feel like she was burning up from the inside.

Finn must have felt her stiffen, because he looked up at her with a worried expression. "You okay? You're all red."

He ran a soothing hand up and down Rey's calf. The tenderness in Finn's hands and eyes and voice almost made her tear up, and she took a shuddering breath, turning her face towards the wall.

"I'm--fine, it's fine. I'm just a little lightheaded."

Finn swore under his breath. "You really would walk around on a broken knee, wouldn't you." He sat on the edge of the bunk and felt her forehead with the back of his hand. "You're only a little warm. How long have you been feeling lightheaded?"

Rey had seen parents on Jakku do that to their children, one hand on their forehead to feel for a fever. Finn wanted to take care of her and make her feel better. Tears prickled behind Rey's eyes. 

"About twenty minutes." She felt bad for lying, but the heat of Finn's hands was soothing an ache she hadn't even known was there. "And my heart's beating very fast."

Finn moved his hand from her forehead to her neck. Rey's pulse leaped under his fingers, desperate and hungry. Her heart was thumping so hard in her chest that she almost believed he could hear it.

Finn looked down at her with dark, heated eyes. "Flushed skin, racing heart, heightened sensitivity. I think I know what your problem is." 

Rey felt a stab of fear. What if something really was wrong? But then he smiled bashfully, and it was so charming that Rey couldn't be embarrassed. She shifted on the bed, letting her legs fall further apart.

"What's my problem, Medic Finn?" It felt foolish, playing pretend games like a child, but Finn trailed his hand down her neck and rested it on her breast, and Rey had no room for any feeling but need.

"You appear to have some kind of reproductive problem." His voice was still steady, but Rey could feel his hand shaking. "Have you had any pain in your, uh, reproductive areas?"

Rey's whole body ached with desire. "My breasts. They're--sometimes I have to squeeze them, to make them stop aching."

Finn gasped. He was hard in his trousers, and Rey's cunt throbbed at the thought of him rubbing it between her legs. Instead, he ran his fingers under the edge of her collar. "Take off your shirt, please, so I can examine you."

Rey's nipples were already hard, and just being exposed to the air and Finn's hungry eyes made them tingle. Finn's hands were so big on her breasts, and it felt so good when he squeezed that Rey let out a whine. She hadn't been lying earlier--she used to fondle her own breasts on Jakku, fucking herself and pretending it was a man's large hands touching her. 

"Your heart rate is very elevated," Finn said, grinning. Rey could feel it thumping against his palm.

"You should listen." Rey wasn't sure why, but the thought made her ache between her legs. Finn scooted further down the bunk and laid his head on her chest, his other hand braced on her ribcage. 

"Wow," Finn said. "Your heartbeat is so strong and steady. It's really fast, though. Do you have pain anywhere else?"

Rey was already so wet, and he hadn't even touched her. "It hurts between my legs."

Finn moved so that he was laying on the bunk next to her, pressed along her side with his head on her chest. "Your pussy hurts because you need an orgasm. I'm going to monitor your heartbeat during the procedure. Can you show me exactly where it hurts?"

He was still so hard against her hip, and that was almost as exciting as his head on her chest. Rey circled her finger around her clit, and the pleasure was so sharp that her hips bucked. "Right here. It hurts right here."

Finn mimicked her motion with two broad fingers. "Does this feel better?"

Rey nodded. She was almost sobbing, her breath catching at every sharp, delicious rub of Finn's fingers. She could come just like this, but she wanted more.

"Finn, it hurts inside my--in my pussy. It aches. Can you make it feel better?"

"Fuck," Finn groaned. His fingers slipped down through her slick and right inside her, two at once. She felt so full, and when his fingers rubbed against the sensitive spot inside her, Rey sobbed and thrashed under him. It felt so good she wanted to cry, and Finn was still listening to her heart, grinding his cock into the dip of her waist.

Rey cried out when she came, her orgasm tearing through her in a violent shudder. Finn kept his head on her chest while he touched himself, and Rey took the chance to touch his broad back and shoulders. He was so strong and yet so tender, and the way his body jerked when he came was one of the most beautiful things Rey had ever seen. 

After a moment, she tried to stand up, but Finn threw an arm around her waist and snuggled closer. "Don't move," he said, still breathing hard. "Medic's orders."


End file.
